(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cylindrical member used in an electrophotographic photoconductor, an electrophotographic photoconductor, an image forming apparatus, a process cartridge, and a method for producing the cylindrical member used in an electrophotographic photoconductor.
(ii) Related Art
Aluminum or aluminum alloys are used in cylindrical containers, such as drink containers and the cases of permanent markers, and in a variety of cylindrical aluminum members, such as supports of members used in image forming apparatuses, e.g., an electrophotographic photoconductor. An example of known techniques for processing aluminum or aluminum alloys in a cylindrical shape is impact pressing.